


somebody / anybody / nobody

by enoby



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, Gen, Nonbinary Character, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoby/pseuds/enoby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three high school students of despair find their places. SDR2 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somebody / anybody / nobody

**i. somebody**

She was all for new opportunities.

Enoshima had laughed when the foreign princess had joined their tightly-knit group. "Oh, Sonia-chan," she had drawled. "Your country will never want such a despair-filled girl back, will they?"

Sonia's jaw was set. She locked eyes with Enoshima. Tsumiki, trembling, had covered her face with her hands. Owari was staring at her with admiration. Souda was clutching the table as if the floor was about to give out below him. Her friends.

"I don't want to return."

"Sonia, you're making a - a mistake, a big one, please listen!" Souda wailed outside her dormitory door that night. She sniffed while perusing a magazine littered with pictures of Enoshima, not bothering to respond, half because he didn't deserve a response and half because he wouldn't be able to hear her anyways.

"Let me in! I don't want to say all this in the hall!" Honestly, Sonia didn't want him to do that either, but it certainly sounded like he was about to.

Souda paused. Although Sonia couldn't hear any other voices in the hallway, it was possible Souda's voice could carry farther.

"Sonia, you're a beautiful girl and I don't - think - " He stopped his passionate confession short when Sonia opened the door. "Hah, you actually came!"

Her narrowed eyes didn't falter at his excitement. "Listen, Souda, I'm not going to resign just because you think I'm too good for her. Which isn't true, and if you think that, then you shouldn't even be part of the group!"

He didn't move, just stared at her. She continued angrily -

"Why did you even join; you're being immature about this! I would not be surprised if you were only in there because you think she's pretty! Tell me the truth!"

Souda's frozen face gave her all the answer she needed.

"Ha! You tell me not to join, yet I'm the only one with real reasons!" Sonia spat, then shut the door as quickly as possible.

 _How far will you go for despair?_ Enoshima asked her. Sonia would go to Novoselic and back, she would rip up her meaningless power for the power of knowing that she and Junko Enoshima could change the world for the better.

 

 

**ii. anybody**

Despair was the first thing they did for themself, the first thing that wasn't for "Byakuya Togami" or for "Ken Harada" or for "Kirakira-chan"; this was something unusual but _good_. Something in their stomach felt right, doing something sincere.

Enoshima took them in and told them how useful they could be, how valuable, and that was something they had heard all too many times, but when she looked into their eyes and told them that they alone held power in their talent that nobody else in Hope's Peak had, it felt like beginning life all over again.

They had their place with Enoshima.

"Hey, I need a huuuge favor, and who better than my super imposter to help me out, right?"

"Enoshima-san? What is it?"

She considered their latest disguise as she approached them. Her eyes widened, looking them up and down, taking in the coat, the pompadour. "Oh! Let me guess who you are. Um, um, you must be the brother of my despairing classmate, right? Daiya Oowada? Former leader of the Crazy Diamonds?"

They nodded, keeping a stoic expression. "Mondo Oowada saw me in the gym this morning and immediately ran out - if you had only been there to see it."

"If only - anyways! Let's get on with this, shall we? Anyways, I need you to help me with something _disguise_ related. It's all part of my high school life of mutual killing plan, remember? Mukuro-chan - wherever she ran off to - is going to impersonate me!"

They frowned, not comprehending. "Why?"

"Because, obviously, I can't let a talent like super high school level model go to waste! I can't use it, but _somebody_ has to!" She beamed, but after a quiet pause her expression darkened. "You'll help me, right? If I don't get your super high school level advice, this entire fuckin' experiment will fail!"

"Yes, I'll help you." They smiled with Daiya's mouth full of gold teeth, clasped leather-gloved hands together.

"This isn't just making a costume, right? I could do that myself, of course. My big sister needs to learn how to act so that nobody will guess it's not me, got that?" Her pigtails swayed threateningly as she tilted her head at them.

"Don't worry about that, Enoshima. I think she'll put on a display so convincing you'll practically forget who you are."

 

 

 

**iii. nobody**

Even the mere memory of _that person_ changed everything for Tsumiki -

Enoshima had told them all every day how much they sickened her, and how much she loved them for it, and Tsumiki had cried every time she said that word - love - because it just didn't belong next to Tsumiki's name, and it didn't belong coming out of Enoshima's mouth, and by association Tsumiki felt like maybe she didn't belong either.

Enoshima went everywhere with her arm linked around her twin's, and how sometimes Ikusaba looked as though she didn't want to be there. Selfish jealousy had threatened to take Tsumiki over when she saw that apathetic look pass across Ikusaba's face - why couldn't Enoshima walk around with Tsumiki, who was perfectly willing, who was faithful beyond any family member could be?

Enoshima pressed her fingers into Mioda's neck, slowly, slowly, each stubby fingernail leaving an indentation far too deep in the singer's neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to draw out her death - "She'll never remember me, she deserves this for forgetting the person who loved her most - except I _didn't_ love her most, I loved _you_ most, Tsumiki, remember?"

Enoshima held her trembling arms and placed the bag over Mioda's head - "They won't even know who it is, when they find the body! They'll look around at each other, hoping that it wasn't their loved one to die this time! Oh - do you think Hinata-kun will look at you, Tsumiki-chan?"

Enoshima whispered in her ears as she tied up Saionji - "A double murder, upupupu! Looks like our little dancer was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time - it cost her her own life!"

In her final moments, tears threatening to spill over, she told Enoshima, "We both went out the same way, didn't we, Enoshima-san? Wallowing in our own despair, our classmates discovered our real personalities, and our accomplishments, and we were executed for it! That gives us something in common, doesn't it?"

Enoshima never responded to her bold statement, and the shock of this betrayal stabbed her more painfully than any needle could have. 


End file.
